Animal Time
by Poseidon3
Summary: This is my first Animal Crossing fanfic! I intended for this to be a little odd. ^_^ Enjoy! SIXTH and SEVENTH Chapters are up! Whee!
1. Katie meets Busterna!

"This story is just a test. I'm actually writing something better, but I like stories like this, so I'll guess that others do, too.  
  
Okay, first off, I own nothing from Animal Crossing or anything related to it. Well, I own the game. you know what I mean.  
  
Oh, and my name isn't Katie. I never use my actual name. ^_^ I wrote this, and then I saw the other stories with the name Katie in it. Okay, I wasn't copying! -_-; Sorry if there is anything related to another fanfic. Didn't mean it!  
  
On with the story!(Oh, don't ask about the name. I couldn't think of anything else.)"  
  
  
  
ANIMAL TIME  
  
Katie was a black haired girl with a keen sense of smell. Yep.  
  
Katie: * sigh * This is so boring. I wonder who's on this train?  
  
Rover: * walks up * Me! I'm here!  
  
Katie: Ugh. I'm, not very happy.  
  
Rover: Aren't you so happy?  
  
Katie: No.  
  
Rover: Okay! Well, where are you going?  
  
Katie: Why would you care?  
  
Rover: Oh! Busterna! Okay!  
  
Katie: How did you know that?  
  
Rover: Do you know where you're going to live?  
  
Katie: Yes.  
  
Rover: Oh! That's so sad!  
  
Katie: What is?  
  
Rover: Don't worry. My friend will give you a home.  
  
Katie: But I know where I'm going to live!  
  
Rover: Be right back! * makes phone call *  
  
Rover: * comes back * Aren't you so very happy to see me again?  
  
Katie: No.  
  
Rover: My friend will give you a new home! Oh, here we are!  
  
The train stops and Katie gets off, happy to see Rover going away.  
  
Nook: * runs up * I know who you are!  
  
Katie: Yes, I do too.  
  
Nook: You're.  
  
Katie: Melissa.  
  
Nook: Yeah, I know, Katie!  
  
Katie: No! My name is Melissa!  
  
Nook: I understand that you don't have a house, Katie.  
  
Katie: Uh, I do!  
  
Nook: I'll sell you one!  
  
Katie: I HAVE ONE!  
  
Nook: Pick one of these four wonderful houses! * points at four terrible houses *  
  
Katie: Whatever. I'll pick the red roof one.  
  
Nook: Look inside!  
  
Katie: No.  
  
Nook: Okay! That'll be a lot of money!  
  
Katie: Very descriptive. Okay, here. * hands over 1000 Bells * There you are.  
  
Nook: Okay, you don't have anymore.  
  
Katie: Yeah, I do.  
  
Nook: You can work for me to pay off the rest!  
  
Katie: Hello? I have some more Bells!  
  
Nook: Come on, let's go.  
  
Katie: Whatever. * follows him to his store *  
  
Katie: * looks around * Wow, your store sure is stupid.  
  
Nook: Your first job is to put this dress on. in front of me!  
  
Katie: WHAT?!?  
  
Nook: I'll pay you some Bells for this job. Hurry up and do it.  
  
Katie: In front of you? Right now?  
  
Nook: Yes.  
  
Katie: No!  
  
Nook: I'll give you a lot of money!  
  
Katie: Deal. * Changes *  
  
Nook: Okay, good. Here is 1 Bell off of your mortgage.  
  
Katie: .1?  
  
Nook: Yep.  
  
Katie: I did that for 1 Bell?  
  
Nook: Uh-huh.  
  
Katie: You said I'd get a lot of money!  
  
Nook: I didn't say how much.  
  
Katie: .you're evil.  
  
Nook: Okay, your second job is to change into this in front of me. *holds up some underwear *  
  
Katie: AH! No! I won't!  
  
Nook: It's a hat.  
  
Katie: Oh. * puts it on *  
  
Nook: Your third job is to go plant these flowers outside. * gives Katie a lot of flower seeds *  
  
Katie: Okay. Whatever.  
  
Katie: * runs outside and throws the seeds in the trash can *  
  
Katie: runs back in I'm back!  
  
Nook: Does it look good?  
  
Katie: It could be growing in the trash can.  
  
Nook: Huh?  
  
Katie: Nothing.  
  
Nook: Your next job is to deliver this potato to Amelia.  
  
Katie: .a potato.  
  
Nook: Yes.  
  
Katie: Okay, I better go do this thing. * runs off to Amelia's house *  
  
Amelia: Hello, eaglet. What's your name?  
  
Katie: Melissa.  
  
Amelia: Katie. I guess that name is. pretty bad.  
  
Katie: Ummm.? My name is Melissa. I never said that my name is Katie.  
  
Amelia: Oh, my potato! Gimme!  
  
Katie: No!  
  
Amelia: I hate you!  
  
Katie: You're stupid!  
  
Amelia: Your name is dumb!  
  
Katie: Your name stinks!  
  
Amelia: Well! I declare, eaglet!  
  
Katie: Eaglet? What? Why are you saying that?  
  
Amelia: It's my word! Now think of something better for me to say!  
  
Katie: Okay. you can say. I'm dumb.  
  
Amelia: Fine, I'm dumb.  
  
Katie: Better. * leaves and then notices that Amelia never got her potato * Oh well. * eats potato *  
  
Katie: * walks into Nook's store * I'm back!  
  
Nook: Oh, good! You get nothing!  
  
Katie: Why?  
  
Nook: Because I want you to stay here forever!  
  
Katie: You better pay me something!  
  
Nook: Okay! How about a lot of money?  
  
Katie: How much?  
  
Nook: 1 Bell.  
  
Katie: Okay, fine. How much do I still owe you?  
  
Nook: . Uh.  
  
Katie: Well?  
  
Nook: It's either 999,999,998, or 999,999,999.  
  
Katie: !!!!! That much? And all I got was some little, stupid house!  
  
Nook: Yep!  
  
Katie: Okay, fine. What's my next job?  
  
Nook: Deliver this chair to Bubbles!  
  
Katie: Okay! runs off with chair  
  
Katie: * at Bubbles' house * Bubbles! Where are you?  
  
Bubbles: I'm right here.  
  
Katie: Oh.  
  
Bubbles: Give me my chair, Katie!  
  
Katie: I don't have a chair. Only a couch. Oh, I'm not lying.  
  
Bubbles: Oh. Okay. Bye.  
  
Katie: * runs off to house, and puts chair inside, but it takes up 1/4 of the whole house * Yep, that was easy. Oh so easy. lalala.  
  
"Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for any reviews given! Oh, I hope you enjoyed it! Believe it or not, it was really fun writing this! On to the next chapter!" 


	2. Katie meets her neighbors!

"Okay, my last chapter had the periods all messed up and stuff. I'm too lazy to go back and fix that. Anyway,  
  
I do not own Animal Crossing. Only the game. Thank you.  
  
And now the second chapter (it's longer than the first! Yay!)"  
  
  
  
Katie: I like my new chair. Oh, I've gotta go back to Nook. * walks back to his store *  
  
Nook: Okay, here's your next job. Deliver this apple to Bubbles.  
  
Katie: I just went there.  
  
Nook: And?  
  
Katie: You could of told me to deliver it then.  
  
Nook: Oh well. Just take this to Bubbles.  
  
Katie: Fine. * takes apple and leaves * I need to bury this apple. * buries apple in ground near her house * There. That should do it. * tree sapling pops up * Okay. That was odd. Oh well.  
  
Katie: * skips back to Nook * Delivered!  
  
Nook: Are you sure you're done? Because I'm pretty sure that you still need to think about what you did to poor old Cube.  
  
Katie: ? What?  
  
Nook: Are you done delivering that apple?  
  
Katie: Yes, I've already said that!  
  
Nook: Okay. Well, go write a letter to Bubbles.  
  
Katie: Why all this Bubbles stuff?  
  
Nook: I don't know.  
  
Katie: Is it because she has a picture of you inside her house?  
  
Nook: No. Anyway, hurry up!  
  
Katie: Okay, whatever. * walks out *  
  
Katie: Now to write the letter.  
  
Bubbles, This is a letter from Katie. Nook said I have to write you. So there. I'm done. Katie  
  
Katie: * walks back in * Done!  
  
Nook: Okay! Go mail it!  
  
Katie: Why don't you?  
  
Nook: Because I'm very busy.  
  
Katie: Doing what?  
  
Nook: Making you do stuff! Now hop to it!  
  
Katie: * walks outside and throws letter away *  
  
Nook: Done already?  
  
Katie: Yep!  
  
Nook: Okay, then go all around town and meet people.  
  
Katie: Okay. * walks around town *  
  
BEFORE you read anymore, I just want to say that the story pretty much makes no sense anyway, and it'll be getting stranger, too. If you like that, then keep going. (  
  
Katie comes across a sheep.  
  
Eunice: I'm Eunice.  
  
Katie: Yeah, I saw your name on the computer.  
  
Eunice: Huh?  
  
Katie: Nevermind.  
  
Eunice: Am I supposed to say lambchop?  
  
Katie: I wouldn't know.  
  
Eunice: I know.  
  
Katie: Know what?  
  
Eunice: That I know that you wouldn't know that I know.  
  
Katie: Huh?  
  
Eunice: Are you stupid, lambchop? It was simple to understand.  
  
Katie: * pushes Eunice in a pitfall that's just lying about * Haha!  
  
Eunice: I can't believe I fell for this childish trick! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!  
  
Katie: Hehe. * walks to the next house *  
  
Cube: Hello, d-d-dude. My name is Cube, d-d-dude.  
  
Katie: D-d-dude?  
  
Cube: Yup.  
  
Katie: * looks Cube over * You sure look different than the others.  
  
Cube: Yup. Thank you.  
  
Katie: The other animals in this town are ugly, but you are by far the ugliest!  
  
Cube: * looks shocked * I never!  
  
Katie: Never what? Never heard the truth about you?  
  
Cube: That is so mean!  
  
Katie: I know it's so mean that nobody tells you the truth around here! Sheesh. * walks off to the next house *  
  
Katie: * comes across a cat * Who are you?  
  
Purrl: Purrl.  
  
Katie: Ah. Okay. Whatever.  
  
Purrl: Who are you?  
  
Katie: Melissa.  
  
Purrl: Katie isn't as good of a name as mine.  
  
Katie: My name is Melissa.  
  
Purrl: I heard that Katrina is coming here in a little while.  
  
Katie: Don't care.  
  
Purrl: WELL, MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST SHUT UP, KITTEN!  
  
Katie: Yes, you kitten. You should. * walks off to next house *  
  
Katie: * spots an ugly pink mouse walking around * Ew, you're ugly.  
  
Candi: What, sweetie?  
  
Katie: And stupid.  
  
Candi: Huh?  
  
Katie: I hate you!  
  
Candi: What?  
  
Katie: Can you hear me?  
  
Candi: No.  
  
Katie: Okay, good. * walks off to the last house *  
  
Spork: Who are you, snork?  
  
Katie: No, my name is not snork.  
  
Spork: Sure it is!  
  
Katie: No, it's not.  
  
Spork: Then what is your name?  
  
Katie: Melissa.  
  
Spork: Okay, Melissa.  
  
Katie: * amazed * You actually listened to me?  
  
Spork: No.  
  
Katie: Oh.  
  
Spork: Let's be friends!  
  
Katie: Uh, okay. Whatever.  
  
Spork: Let's play a game.  
  
Katie: Fine.  
  
Spork: Pick left or right.  
  
Katie: Left.  
  
Spork: Oh, you have to buy my Imperial Tile for 3000 Bells!  
  
Katie: !!!!  
  
Spork: Oh, wait, you don't have enough, snork.  
  
Katie: Yes, I do. I have a whole lot of Bells!  
  
Spork: I guess I'll just have to give you this Imperial Tile. Thanks for playing!  
  
Katie: That was odd. Oh well. * walks off to Police Station *  
  
Officer Copper: Who are you?  
  
Katie: Melissa.  
  
Copper: Yes, I've heard of you, Katie, and I also hear that you say that your name is Melissa.  
  
Katie: It's the name I want to have.  
  
Copper: The Police Station has a lost and found, many exciting things, blahblahblah, Katrina's coming in a few days, blahblahblah.  
  
Katie: Who's Katrina?  
  
Copper: A cat.  
  
Katie: Well, thanks for nothing.  
  
Copper: Welcome!  
  
Katie: * runs off to Wishing Well * Are you the mayor?  
  
Tortimer: Yep.  
  
Katie: Okay.  
  
Tortimer: Who do you respect most, your grandma, grandpa, mom, or dad?  
  
Katie: Well, my grandpa.  
  
Tortimer: Why?  
  
Katie: He wanted to name me Melissa.  
  
Tortimer: Riiiight.  
  
Katie: * runs to Museum and talks to Blathers *  
  
Blathers: ZZZZ  
  
Katie: Whatever. * runs back to Nook's store *  
  
Nook: Did you already meet everybody?  
  
Katie: No duh.  
  
Nook: Okay. Now you get 1 more Bell off of your mortgage.  
  
Katie: You better take off more than that.  
  
Nook: Okay! * the mortgage is payed off * There you are!  
  
Katie: That was sweet.  
  
Nook: Now you can have a larger house! But you will have to pay me back through the Post Office because you aren't working for me anymore!  
  
Katie: Good.  
  
Nook: Bye!  
  
Katie: Okay, whatever.  
  
"Did anybody like it? I hope so. Katie's next adventure will be with Mr. Resetti! (" 


	3. Katie meets Mr Resetti!

"Welcome to the third chapter of Animal Time! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I am. Anyway, the legal blah: I do not own Animal Crossing. I only have the game. Okay. Now that that's over with, you can meet my mascot!"  
  
Duck: Quack.  
  
"Yes, the duck is the mascot. Oh, one more thing. The stories are probably going to get longer, but this one is pretty short. After all, it's Mr. Resetti. -_- On with the story!"  
  
Katie: I wonder what I should do now that I'm not working for that raccoon. Hey, what's that? * looks at a large button in front of her house *  
  
The large button says this: RESET BUTTON. DO NOT PRESS THIS LARGE BUTTON.  
  
Katie: Okay, I'll press it. * jumps on button *  
  
Everything turns black.  
  
Katie: Oops.  
  
???: Who pressed the button?  
  
Katie: Who's that?  
  
???: It is I, Mr. Resetti! * pops up from the ground *  
  
Katie: You're butt ugly.  
  
Resetti: How nice. Did you press that button?  
  
Katie: No.  
  
Resetti: Are you sure?  
  
Katie: No.  
  
Resetti: Whatever. What's your name?  
  
Katie: Katie.  
  
Resetti: Fine. Melissa is a good name for you.  
  
Katie: My name is Katie.  
  
Resetti: No, it's Melissa.  
  
Katie: Nooo, it's Katie. It's my name!  
  
Resetti: Then why have you been running around telling people that your name is Melissa?  
  
Katie: Have you been spying on me?  
  
Resetti: No.  
  
Katie: Then why would you know?  
  
Resetti: Never mind that!  
  
Katie: Whatever. Now why are you here?  
  
Resetti: Somebody pressed the Reset button.  
  
Katie: Oh. I'm so shocked. * rolls eyes *  
  
Resetti: It's my job to stop people from resetting.  
  
Katie: Why did your mom name you Resetti? Did she WANT you to do this terrible job?  
  
Resetti: Just don't reset! * gets ready to leave *  
  
Katie: Wait a second! Why did a Reset button pop up anyway?  
  
Resetti: It pops up randomly. So there. * vanishes after saying "Don't reset"*  
  
Katie: That was strange. Oh well. I'm tired. * presses Reset again, and walks into house *  
  
  
  
"Did you like it? Yes, that was really, really short. Don't worry, the next one will be longer. If nobody liked the Resetti story, then I won't do another 'special guest' one. Please review, and I hope you enjoyed it!" 


	4. Katie meets New kid!

"Well, I decided to write another on this. ^_^ 

Duck: Quack.

Disclaimer: I do not own Animal Crossing. I own the game. A copy of it, at least.

On with the story!"  


Katie: * walks out of house * Nothing to do in this town. Hey, a new kid! * points at a hideous building *

Katie: * knocks on the door * Hello?

???: Come in!

Katie: * comes in *

New kid: Hi! * turns around *

Katie: * screams * 

New kid: What?

Katie: You You're actually cute!

New kid: So?

Katie: Everybody else is ugly!

New kid: Oh, okay.

Katie: What's your name?

New kid: My name?

Katie: Yeah.

New kid: My name is New kid.

Katie: * is shocked * That's your name?

New kid(who's name is really New kid): Uh-huh.

Katie: Wow.

New kid: What?

Katie: You have the best name in this whole town, too!

New kid: Thanks.

Katie: Do you know what day it is today?

New kid: No.

Katie: Me either. But I'll go ask Purrl. Ugh, I hate her. * walks out and goes to Purrl's house *

Purrl: Hello, kitten.

Katie: Shut up, kitten. 

Purll: !

Katie: Anyways, what is today?

Purll: Friday. 

Katie: Ah.

Purrl: Tomorrow's Saturday.

Katie: Yeah, I know.

Purrl: And then Sunday, kitten.

Katie: I KNOW.

Purrl: And then Monday, kitten.

Katie: Whatever. * walks back to New kid's house *

New kid: What is today?

Katie: Ummm I forgot.

New kid: Oh, okay.

Katie: I'll go check with my Gyroid. * walks out *

Katie: Gyroid? What day is it today?  


Gyroid: Make a request.

Katie: What day Is it today?

Gyroid: Save, Store an Item, Other things, Never mind.

Katie: WHAT DAY IS IT?

Gyroid: Would you like to save?

Katie: You stupid piece of junk. What day is it today?

Gyroid: Request processed. Please enter your house.

Katie: What?

Katie's house's door swings open.

Katie: What the * an invisible force pushes Katie into her house *

Everything is black.

Katie: Where am I?

???: What would you like to do?

Katie: What? Who said that? * looks around *

Spork: * walks out of the nothingness * Save and Quit, Save and Continue. 

Katie: Spork! What is this darkness inside of my house?  


Spork: Oh, that? 

Katie: Duh.

Spork: Oh, the lights are off.

Katie: * turns on lights and leaves *

Gyroid: Make a request.

Katie: Not again! * chops Gyroid into tiny pieces *

New kid: * after Katie walks back in * Did you find out?  


Katie: No. But I'll check with Nook. * leaves *

Nook: Hello, hello! Welcome to Nook's Cranny!

Katie: That's a stupid name for such a stupid store. Anyway, I'm not even at it. What are you doing at New kid's house?

Nook: Umm * shrugs * I don't know.

Katie: What day is it today?  


Nook: Rover told me all about you, Katie!

Katie: Okay

Nook: You can pick one of the four wonderful houses.

Katie: Why are you repeating stuff?

Nook: That'll be a whole lot of money!

Katie: Is he repeating the past? I can't be sure.

Nook: I was the stupidest baby ever.

Katie: Gah! He's repeating the past! No!

Nook: Actually, I'm just saying things.

Katie: Whatever. * walks to his store *

Katie: I need to find a calendar. * looks around and finally finds one *

Katie: * looks through it * Let's see Animal Month 1, Animal Month 2, Animal Month 3 what?!? Oh well, let's check the days Animal Day 1, Animal ARGH!

Katie: * at New kid's house * I still don't know what day it is.

???: * turns around *

Katie: Heeey You're not New kid! You're Friga!

Friga: Uh-huh.

Katie: You don't even live in this town! Get out! * throws Friga in front of a moving train *

Katie: New kid moved. Oh well. He might come back. But I might visit him.

"Should Katie visit him? I really don't know Please Review, and if you do, please say if you think Katie should visit New kid at the town he moved to. You don't have to, though. Well, I hope you enjoyed the story!"


	5. Katie meets Phyllis!

"Katie finally made a friend in Busterna, and now he moved. How sad.

Duck: Quack.

Anyway, Katie goes and meets Phyllis at the Post Office. What sort of mayhem will she cause now? 

Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing. Only a copy of the game."

Katie: I am very, very, very tired. Time to go to sleep. * falls asleep *

Katie: * wakes up an hour later * I have to go to the Post Office and deliver this stupid letter. I don't really know who it's to, though.

Katie: * at the Post Office * I'm here!

Phyllis: Oh great

Katie: Yup.

Phyllis: What do you want to do? 

Katie: This is a Post Office. Think about it.

Phyllis: Right. Whatever. (She needs to just shut up!)

Katie: Excuse me?

Phyllis: Nothing.

Katie: Okay, fine. Just deliver this letter. 

Phyllis: Why should I? (Brat!)

Katie: Huh? What? What did you say?

Phyllis: I said why should I? (That little kid is stupid! She couldn't tell a cow from a meow!)

Katie: Hello? I'm right here! I heard everything you just said Sheesh that doesn't even make sense! Cow from a meow?

Phyllis: You lie! I didn't say anything! (She needs to leave!)  


Katie: You just did it again.

Phyllis: Did what?  


Katie: You said "She needs to leave."

Phyllis: No I didn't!

Katie: Okay, whatever. Just deliver this letter!

Phyllis: Okay. (Little kids these days)

Katie: Okay, just shut up.

Phyllis: Huh?

Katie: You keep saying things that I'm not supposed to hear on the game Animal Crossing, but I hear them.

Phyllis: Liar.

Katie: Oh good, you didn't do it. 

Phyllis: (Liar!)

Katie: Whatever.

Phyllis: (And close the door on your way out!)

Katie: Okay, that's it. * leaps behind the desk and grabs Phyllis by the neck and chokes her *

Phyllis: Gah! Ah! Gah! Ah! 

Katie: What? I can't hear you!

Phyllis: GAH! AH! GAH! AH!

Katie: Huh?

Phyllis: Boy, kid! You're stupid! I said, "Gah! Ah! Gah! Ah!"

Katie: ?? Whatever. * walks out *

Katie: I am so bored. I think I'll go to bed. But first, I'll make my first entry in my Diary. * walks home *

Hello,

Phyllis is actually pretty cool. She has a sweet attitude. We could be friends.

Goodbye.

Later that night, Phyllis writes in her diary.

Hello,

Katie is pretty cool. (She has a sweet attitude!) We could be friends. I'm just guessing that her name is Katie. Yep.

Goodbye.

"Yes, that chapter was the shortest EVER, and it was probably not very good. I just wasn't in a very humorous mood for some reason. But I wrote this. ^_^; I hope you guys like it! If you do, then I'm happy. J Oh, and my next Chapter will probably involve New Kid. Sorry I took so long to write this!"


	6. Katie meets Bud!

"Okay, first of all, I'll like to thank everyone for the good reviews! Thanks. Oh, and I would like to especially thank flameboy36(now Anonymous Hobo) for the idea for this Chapter. I would also like to thank Dark Platypus, Dragon Slayer, Dragon9, Dotty, and DG! Thanks everyone! ^_^ 

Disclaimer: Blahblah. I don't own Animal Crossing.

On with the story!"

Katie: I'm so bored. I wish New kid was still here. Oh well. * looks around * My house is so boring! I'll just go to the Dock and meet Kapp'n. * goes to the Dock *

Kapp'n: Hello, argh!

Katie: What?

Kapp'n: Hello! Argh!

Katie: Whatever. 

Kapp'n: Do you have yer GameBoy Advance plugged in using the GameBoy Advance/GameCube Cable?

Katie: No.

Kapp'n: Off we go!

Katie: Okay Whatever.

Kapp'n: * on the boat in the middle of the sea * Oh, do you think yer bad? An untimely lad? Zucchini spooks

Katie: Huh?

Kapp'n: Soon, boy, you'll be chasing away the ladies with sticks!

Katie: I am a girl. Why would the ladies be after me?

Kapp'n: That dog goes how. That cat goes meow.

Katie: You're not supposed to sing that

Kapp'n: Here we are! Doesn't that put a burp in your belly and a twinkle in yer eye?

Katie: Not really Oh well. * looks around * Hey, what is this place anyway?

Kapp'n: Zucchini spooks 

Katie: ? Whatever. * walks around, trying to find someone *

???: Hi Katie!

Katie! * gasps * It's New kid!

Bud: No, actually, I'm Bud.

Katie: Oh.

Bud: I haven't seen you around before, Katie. Welcome to Paradise Island!

Katie: Uh okay. 

Bud: What were you expecting a girl?

Katie: No.

Bud: Yeah, I like the hotties as much as anyone, but I'm a boy.

Katie: I'm a girl. Hello? Are you ignorant?

Bud: Yeah.

Katie: Good for you.

Bud: Hey! You have a Work Uniform!

Katie: Uh yeah

Bud: Can I have it? For free?  


Katie: No.

Bud: Thanks! * rips Work Uniform off of Katie *

Katie: Hey! I don't have anything to wear!

Bud: Thanks! La la la

Katie: * walks back to Kapp'n after cutting down all of the palm trees, trampling all of the flowers, and setting fire to Bud's house * 

Kapp'n: * whistles *

Katie: Shut up. * grabs Kapp'n's shell and hides in it *

Kapp'n: Hey now!

Katie: Evil turtle! HEAD CHOP! * grabs axe and chops Kapp'n's head off *

Kapp'n: OW! That really hurt!

Katie: How are you still talking? Oh well. * kicks Kapp'n's body into the water * Now I can't get home, though. I don't know the way. Better start rowing. * grabs oars and starts rowing *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
HOURS LATER

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katie: Wow. It's hours later. Oh! I see land! * rows up onto land and looks around * This sign here says that it's New Town. Strange

???: Katie!

Katie: Hey! It's New kid!

Bud: Nope.

Katie: * is surprised * How did you get here?

Bud: I'm a turtle. I can swim.

Katie: No, you're a porcupine thing.

Bud: So? 

Katie: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I kept Kapp'n's lifeless head!

Bud: Hey! A turtle shell! I need it!

Katie: Leave me alone! * throws head at Bud *

Bud: ACK! I'm melting

Katie: Okay. That's a pretty good weapon Yep * walks around New town *

???: KATIE!

Katie: BUD! You're still alive?

???: No Ummm

Katie: * turns around * !!!!! You're New kid!

New kid: Yeah.

Katie: Why did you move here?

New kid: Because I hate bees.

Katie: ? Okay. Fine. 

New kid: Hey, ummm I just noticed something. 

Katie: What?  


New kid: I'm bored here.

Katie: So?

New kid: I'm moving back to Busterna! * packs things and moves to Busterna *

Katie: Okay. I mine as well follow him. 

Katie: * on train * I better get ready for Rover.

Rover: I'm Rover! Have we met before.

Katie: AXE! GIVE ME POWER! * chops off Rover's head *

Bianca: * comes up * Hey, Katie! Give me a face! 

Katie: Ew! You don't have a face!

Bianca: I know!

Katie: Here I'll give you one

~~~~~~~~

Seconds later

~~~~~~~~

Katie: Bye Bianca!

Bianca: Bye Katie!

Katie: Whew. Thank goodness that's over with

~~~~~~~~~

Minutes later

~~~~~~~~~

Katie: Lalala. I'm getting off the train.

???: HAHA! Look at this hideous thing! 

Bianca: KATIE!!!

Katie: Heehee!

New kid: It's good to be back.

Katie: Yup.

Bud: Hi!

Katie & New kid: AXE! HIYAH! * they run at Bud *

Bud: HELP!

~~~~~

Later

~~~~~

Journal Entry 2.

I'm glad New kid's back.

Goodbye.

~Katie

"Strange, wasn't it? Well, I had to get New kid back and I haven't written anything in quite a while, so just stick with me if it's not as funny as the others. Once again, I'd like to thank Anonymous Hobo, and all of the other reviewers. Without you, there wouldn't be a chapter 6! Well, I made that part up. Oh well. The next chapter, Katie meets Resetti's older brother, Don!"


	7. Katie meets KK Slider!

"Well, I finally started writing again! 

Duck: Quack.

You said it! Anyway, Duck is going to do the Disclaimer!

Duck: Quack! Quack quack quack! Quack quack!

Wow! I don't own Animal Crossing!

On with the story!"

Katie: I'm so bored! There's nothing to do! * thinks * Oh wait! I know! * knocks on New Kid's door *

New Kid: Hey Katie!

Katie: Hey New Kid!

Katie: What's up?

New Kid: Oh, I'm trying on these NEW socks from my NEW parents from NEW Town that are for me, NEW Kid!

Katie: Uh Okay Do you want me to leave?

New kid: NEW NEW NEW NEW!

Katie: Okay * walks out * Yep, there is nothing to do. * walks over to Train Station *

???: * plays guitar *

Katie: ?

???: * looks up * Oh, hey. I haven't seen you around. 

Katie: Uh 

???: * grins * I'm Totakeke, but everyone just calls me K.K. Slider. Do you want me to jam for you?

Katie: sure!

Slider: Alright. * starts playing, and everything turns dark *

Katie: How freaky is that?

Slider: * starts whistling *

Katie: * sits down, listening *

Slider: * clears throat *

Katie: * thinking * Wow, he needs to move in!

Slider: * about to sing *

Katie: 

Slider: .BOW!

Katie: AHHHHH!

Slider: Hey, what's wrong? * stops playing *

Katie: Uh er nothing keep going

Slider: Alright. * starts playing *

Katie: * thinking * Was that him singing?

Slider: BOW WOW!

Katie: AHHHHH!

Slider: What now?

Katie: Uh. Nothing, nevermind.

Slider: Okay BOW WOW!

Katie: 

Slider: BOW WOW WOW BOW WOW WOW BOW WOW WOW BOW BOW WOW! BOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW BOW WOW WOW WOW BOW BOW BOW WOW!

Katie: Okay, thanks! * runs away to New Kid's house *

New Kid: Hey, what's up?

Katie: Where's that new Eminem soundtrack? 

New Kid: Oh, here. * tosses it to her *

Katie: Music! Finally!

"I know that was sort of harsh on Slider. If you're a hardcore Totakeke fan, then don't get mad(please)! Well, until next time!"


	8. Author's NoteFINAL CHAPTER

This is the final chapter of Animal Time. And it's not really a chapter. :-(  
  
Anyway, a LONG time ago I decided to quit this story because I started to not really like Animal Crossing too much. So it was left here, in the dust. A review by nastyminor made me decide to actually put a final "chapter" on it to sign it off. Well, here's who I'd like to thank.  
  
Dotty- Without you, this story wouldn't have been possible. BTW, I love your stories, they're hilarious(I have'nt read them for two years, but they were funny when I read them :)

Silver Strife, Dragon Slayer EX, Dragon91, An Anonymous Hobo, DG, BubbleLady, Tan Man- Thanks for the reviews! I took the time to write out every one of your names ;; Are you guys even on fanfic.net anymore? It's been like 2 years   
  
And last and least...Nastyminor! Thank you for the...uh...the flames, and terrible stories. We lo-...no...We miss y-...No...Uh, bye. ;;Thanks everyone for reviewing and one for even flaming. :)  
  
I'm writing another story that's sort of like it, no clue what to call it yet Look forward to it!  
  
kthxbai 


End file.
